The New Yatagarasu
by xxTheBloodyRosexx
Summary: The Yatagarasu died. One member dead, one arrested, one retired. However theft and crime still occurs left and right in this world. So, rising from the ashes of its successor, a new Yatagarasu had begun to grow.  All that is left to is recruit two others.
1. Chapter 1

_Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares to take flight, one alone soars to shine the light of righteousness in the world's blight! And that bird is me! For I am the Great Thief, Yatagarasu!_

The Great Thief, Yatagarasu. Infamous for stealing and exploiting various files of illegal and unlawful acts from high-and-mighty companies. Is never caught in the act. Has three specific and distinct traits. One- always knew the exact location of the target object. Two- knew exactly how to disarm the security systems in the way. Three- never left a shred of evidence behind. So sneaky, so conniving… The Yatagarasu's heists always go unnoticed, until the information and the card of the Yatagarasu are found on the front page of the newpaper, after being sent to the media.

The legs of the three-legged raven stood for those three particular traits, as well as the three individual members. For the Great Thief Yatagarasu was not one mere person- it was a perfectly constructed team of three. One member on all three sides of the court. Every aspect of the heist would be able to be researched and covered for. The plan was impeccable. First, there was the defense attorney, who caught the attention of the targeted, powerful corporations, who sought legal protection. The defense attorney would use this method to get close to the potential quarry, and gain its trust. No one would ever suspect this person to be a part of an exploiting group, much less the awful and corrupted Yatagarasu. This task was given to Miss Calisto Yew.

Then, there was the role of the prosecutor- the second leg of the Yatagarasu. The one whom, from the knowledge from previous cases, would know how to deactivate the security systems that would give the success of the infiltration any interference. Not to mention, the prosecutor would have possession of the "Little Thief", a small contraption that would devise the strategy of their heists. The Little Thief, one of the most useful tools, was essential for the success of the infiltration. And it was created by none other than Byrne Faraday, the second leg of the Yatagarasu.

Lastly, there was the third leg of the Great Thief- the detective. The one whom would always arrive at the crime scene first. The one whom would always get rid of any evidence of the Yatagarasu's appearance. The one whom would always make sure nothing related to the Yatagaraasu, especially proof of the Yatagarasu's presence, would ever reach the officials-except the calling card of course. Though considered the last leg, make no mistake. The detective's position in the Yatagarasu is just as important as the previous two. It is vital for all of the evidence of the Yatagarasu to be erased.

It would be the perfect team. The Yatagarasu was practically unstoppable, to have an associate on the inside of all parts of an investigation. With the three-legged raven freely soaring through the night sky, no wrongdoing of a company will go unpunished. Justice will be served, by a masked hero. No one was above the law. The idea of the Yatagarasu was flawless, faultless. Unless, of course, one of the legs was a traitor in disguise… as Calisto Yew was. Thus, resulting in the KG-8 incident, and the rupture of the original Yatagarasu.

However, all hope is not lost. For, from the ashes of the old three-legged raven, a new Yatagarasu is born. Its successor, who had determination shining from her bright, green eyes, now holds the Yatagarasu key, the Little Thief, and the trademark calling card of the Yatagarasu. Soon, the legendary raven will fly again, patrolling the city in the night sky, looking for any and all unlawful activity. All that is needed is the other two legs, and the assembly of the new Yatagarasu will be complete.

The world is full of crime and wrongdoings, however, these illegal acts could not be done without the actual wrongdoer. Whether it be a high-class business person, whether it be a tourist under a million different guises, or even whether it be the president, no one is above the law. And that is the reason why the Yatagarasu exists. It will be there to punish any and all wrongdoers, and put the culprits where they belong. As long as the Yatagarasu flies freely, one whom breaks the law shall always be punished.

**I do not own anything, of course. First "Ace Attorney" fic! I don't blame you if you don't like it… this is just the prologue! The real action begins in the next chap… Hopefully. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tonight, I will sit. Tonight, I shall watch. Tonight, I will wait for the perfect moment in silence_. _Bright green eyes shall pierce the the night, watching. Perched high in a tree, I, the reborn Yatagarasu, will observe_ _the world around me in silence, searching for my other two legs. For, only then will the Great Thief Yatagarasu will reveal itself once more. I will avenge my father's death. We will steal the truth- the absolute truth and nothing but the truth. We will protect this world from the corrupt wrongdoers that exist. For I am the Great Thief Yatagarasu._

_-K, Faraday, 17  
_

* * *

Wind howled through the cold winter night. It twisted and turned around every building corner in sight and parked car on the street, chilling the air and sending a shiver down one's spine. Not a soul was in sight on the dark windy night. Every logical person was safe. They were safe_- _safe in the comfort of their nice cozy homes. That is, minus a few rather "work absorbed" citizens.

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was sitting in the high prosecutor's office on the twelfth floor, delicately sipping his cup of jasmine tea. Dressed in his usual magenta-colored attire, he placed his cup in its respective saucer. For a moment, he glanced at the detective in his office whom was wearing his over-sized (and patchy, might he add) trench coat. The prosecutor simply raised his eyebrows; whatever the detective was doing, hunched over the chess set, was none of his concern. Looking at the new, expensively fancy watch that he had bought for himself, Edgeworth nodded slightly and got up. Walking over towards the large window behind his desk, he unlocked and cracked it open a bit. Turning swiftly, the prosecutor sat back down in his leather chair. Then, he resumed sipping his tea with a nonchalant expression, as if he had been sitting there the whole time.

As mentioned before, the good Detective Dick Gumshoe was also in the high prosecutor's office. He was crouching beside the table which held Prosecutor Edgeworth's chess set. Scratching the hairs on his chin and narrowing his eyebrows, the detective attempted to teach himself how to play, to no avail. It was difficult enough for him to remember where all the pieces were to be placed, much less how each of them are allowed to move. Letting out a loud sigh, (earning himself a low growl from the man in purple) Gumshoe gave up and began amusing himself by reorganizing the numerous case files on the bookcase. After all, organizing over two hundred case files in a specific order and fashion was _much_ easier than playing chess.

However, let us move on from Egdeworth and Gumshoe. For, as important roles that these two men play, the man of the hour has yet to be mentioned... and his story is not one to be missed.

* * *

Prosecutor Gavin's office was an utter mess. Well, more than usual, at least.

Prosecutor Klavier Gavin scribbled furiously on a piece of paper, and shoved it to the side. He had to move his comfy recliner from its original spot in front of his flat-screen over to his "desk" (amplifier.) There was a large stack of undone paperwork sitting to the right of him, and a small pile of completed files to the left. He let his eyes wander over towards the tower of papers and paused for a second. He then buried his head into his hands and let out a loud groan. Just looking at all the work gave him a headache. Why oh why does he have to leave all his paperwork for the last minute to do? Sighing in exasperation, the former rock star turned to his enormous computer screen, found his keyboard, and began typing. His fingers flew across the keyboard as large letters appeared on the large monitor. After he finished a hastily typed e-mail, Gavin stopped typing and read over his work.

_Dear Fraulein Detective,_

_Please come to my office as early as possible tomorrow morning. There is much paper work that is needed to be completed. I am incapable of completing it myself, therefore am handing the responsibility over to you. Danke._

_-K.G._

Smirking impishly, Klavier clicked the "send" button and got up from his leather chair. Sighing contently, he dusted off his purple jacket. Allowing a satisfied grin, the blond prosecutor grabbed his black, wool coat from a coat rack by his office door._ Good day,_ he thought to himself as he threw the heavy piece of fabric over his shoulders. _Today was a good day._ He then grabbed a set of keys off of a random stack of books near the door. _No more work to do._ He suddenly stopped, and then swiftly turned around, grabbing his winter scarf from one of his guitar stands, tapping his head lightly, as if proud he had remembered. _And, now, I get to go home, with no worries at all-_

There was suddenly a loud commotion right outside the large window in the back of Gavin's office. A noisy ringing sound could be heard from a tree near his office. Birds quickly flew away from one particular branch on a tree, which was covered in green leaves. Squirrels scurried away from that spot as well. It was hard to tell, but Klavier definitely heard a shard, quick whisper before all was quiet once more. The prosecutor hesitated, suddenly growing extremely serious. He eyed the tree branch suspiciously, and slowly walked over to his glass case of guitars. Opening its doors gently, he reached behind his black guitar, revealing it to be the hiding spot of a sharp, unused pocket knife. _Just a safety precaution. _Slipping it into the inner pocket of his jacket, Klavier pulled up the collar of his coat and finally made his way out of his office.

* * *

A pair of green eyes watched the door to the Prosecutor's building vigilantly, flickering towards every sound and movement. Waiting. They were waiting for the right person. They were waiting for the right moment. They were waiting for the doors to slide open- light suddenly poured out into the dark night as a figure stepped out of the building- as it did just now.

Stealthily, a figure in the large tree jumped down a branch, careful not to disturb the leaves, causing any unnecessary and unwanted noise. That would lead to being discovered, which would lead to the entire mission being terminated. Then, this sitting in the cold would all be a complete waste of time. No, this person would not have any of that. Time is precious, and this person will make sure that her time is not wasted. She will make sure that this mission is completed.

Eying the distance between the ground and her spot in the tree, the figure jumped once more, landing on the branch closest to the ground, while still camouflaging her body with leaves. However, this motion was not as stealthy as the previous. A branch caught her navy blue scarf , and she was pulled backwards, stuck. The surrounding leaves rustled loudly, and the figure, whom not-so-coincidentally appeared to be Prosecutor Gavin, turned to look at the source of the noise.

"Crap," whispered the figure angrily, as she struggled to pull herself free. _Come on, let go! _Grasping the fabric with both hands, she gave a hard tug and was released from the branch. However, the struggle was not over, for the tug had left her unbalanced, and the figure tumbled out of the tree. She onto her knees on the cold ground, facing the trunk of the tree. Tightly squeezing her eyes shut, the figure resisted the urge to scream in pain. Clenching her fists as well, she opened her mouth, letting out a loud, vulgar whisper once more.

Gasping loudly, figure's green eyes snapped open. Her spine suddenly straightened as her face paled in fright. White puffs could be seen coming out of the girl's mouth as she heavily inhaled and exhaled. She stiffened as she felt a cold metal tip press against the nape of her neck.

"Don't," began a smooth voice. Klavier Gavin had suddenly stepped up behind her after the figure's fall. "Move."

Closing her eyes, the figure slowed her breathing, attempting to slow down her beating heart. She slowly opened her eyes and swallowed. Shakily, she opened her mouth. "What-" her voice came out a bit hoarse. Pausing, she cleared her throat. "- do you want."

It may have been the figure's imagination, however, it felt as though the knife pressed in a little further_. _"Put your hands in the air _now_."

Slowly, a pair of small, dainty hands were raised above the girl's head.

"Good," whispered Klavier. Then, he leaned closer towards her ear. "Now, Fraulein, I want to know _exactly_ why you were spying on me."

There was no response.

The pressure on the knife was slightly increased. "Tell me," he whispered into her ear.

"..."

There was still no response. Groaning in annoyance, Gavin raised his voice. There was a bit more than a hint of irritation in his voice. He lightly shook the girl's shoulder as he shouted loudly. "Answer m-"

Suddenly, the girl forcefully pushed her head backwards. The knife dug into her neck, breaking through her skin, causing her to wince slightly. However, the reward was worth the pain; Gavin loosened his grip on the knife, and there was a little gap between the pocket knife's tip and her body.

The girl swiftly got up from the ground and spun around, facing the surprised prosecutor. Grabbing his pocket knife, she clutched a fistful of his black, wool jacket and swung him into the tree trunk. The blond prosecutor grunted in pain as his face made contact with the rough bark of the tree.

"What in the-" Klavier's angry rant was cut off mid-sentence. He froze as he felt his own knife's blade against his skin. He felt the warm breath of the girl in his ear as she leaned in to speak.

"I admit Mr. Gavin," she began softly. "You were good. A little training and you'd be the perfect candidate for my little group." Letting out a girlish giggle, the girl quickly untied her scarf and wrapped it around Gavin's face. He also felt the roughness of roped around his two wrists as well as she bound his hands behind his back.

"Let's go!" she chirped. "We have a date with Gummy and Edgy!"

* * *

**Yah yah I don't own anything. Uh sorry it's so late. Was debating on whether or not to discontinue but oh well I dunno yet. If you couldn't tell, Kay is targeting Gavin to be part of the Yatagarasu (hey, I don't think it has to be girls... right? I mean, Yew was with Badd and Faraday, so... oh well whatev) Buh bye... Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
